We Could Be Heroes
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: Tori is a 14 year old wannabe writer. Her life is pretty average, but she loves thrills and adventure and wishes that something exciting and mind-blowing would come into her life, just like the adventures in her stories. When she meets the robotics genius Hiro Hamada, she didn't know that her life would take a drastic turn to the path of adventure that will change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and clear day in the futuristic city of San Fransokyo. The streets were busy with people who were bustling around to get to their destinations. But on a certain street, a yellow taxi cab was parked in front of a house, waiting to pick up certain people to the airport.

"So… how long are you and mum going on a vacation for?" A young, fourteen year old brunette teen questioned, standing outside the door of the family home.

"For a month… so don't get yourself up to any trouble young lady!" A middle aged man chuckled before giving in to his daughter a large and warm embrace.

"Ha-ha! Dad!" The girl exclaimed as she returned the embrace before lightly shaking her father off "Does it look like I'm the type of person to get in trouble?" The girl drawled out jokingly, earning a laugh from her father.

"Oh… I don't know… I mean, ever since that Maya had built that kiddie scooter for you, you seem to have taken up most of your time of the day outside the house, doing who knows what in who knows where…"

"Dad, I've told you before, I like to go outdoors to find good story ideas… and just, you know… watch Bot fights… and the scooter's not kiddie!"

"Wait, what am I missing? Since when did you like Bot fights?" The girl's mother piped up. She wasn't concerned about this statement, but more amused at her daughter's interests.

"What? They're interesting! And Maya likes watching them sometimes… so she basically introduced it to me…"

The parents chuckled at the statement before turning to their other daughter, the oldest in the family, an eighteen year old girl with short brown hair tied into a mini ponytail.

"Seriously, take care of this one while we're gone..." the father joked.

"C'mon Dad, of course I will take good care of my cute, adorable little sister!" The oldest daughter teased before giving her sister a big bear hug "Besides, I really do think that Tori could take care of herself! She's not like any girl you know! She learns from the best!"

"Haha, okay then…" the mother replied before giving both of her daughters a hug.

"Take good care of yourself you two… when we get home, we'll bring back some of Aunt Ami's brown salted pudding…" The two sisters tried to hold in their temptation to gag in front of their parent's.

"Okay, bye Mom! Bye Dad!" The two girls said in unison "Have a safe trip!" The parents gave them a wave before going in to their Taxi and driving off. When the Taxi fully disappeared out of sight, the girl's looked at each other, with mischievous grins appearing on their expressions.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tori questioned. You could see a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I think I am…" Maya replied.

"Bot fights…" The girls replied in Unison

"Ouch! That looked like it would've hurt… that's a cruel move…"

"Well, as sad as it sounds, that other robot did have poor co-ordination wires… and its armour was poorly made…"

"Yeah… I don't think that guy even tested his bot before a fight…"

Maya and Tori had been watching the Bot fights down below from a nearby building all afternoon… Well… more like spying above a building, which they got up in the first place with Tori's scooter, which was also a built in high tech hover board in disguise.

Every time the two sisters go to bot fights, they had made each match that they attend to a bit more fun by giving a commentary of each match. The fun part was, you could speak your mind of whatever you say about the robots that each contestant made and have a non-money bet on who you think would win. Nobody would complain because they would have never known that a young wannabe story writer slash illustrator and a university technology robotics student watching the contestants from above.

"Hey, there's an annual exhibition at my university in three weeks and I'm showing off my latest inventions, are you up for coming along?" Maya asked her younger sister as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth from her snack stash. "I'm just telling you know so you could prepare for the big event…

"Yeah, sure! That sounds so cool!" Tori exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Sure is! I'm bringing along my visual reality game simulation software for people to try out! And maybe I'll nring that miniature hover board that I built as test of a new level of transportation… you know… and help put up the decorations and organize where the exhibits go… Hey! You could probably write a creative article or story about the event!"

"Heh… maybe…" Tori added on.

The two continued watching the match with full on concentration, with humorous or serious commentaries flying back and forth at each other until a beeping sound came out from Maya's green pant pocket. Maya had pulled out her phone and took a moment to look at the screen before gathering up her strap bag and packets of popcorn and stood up.

"Hey, what's wrong? Something happened?" Tori asked her older sister, a look of slight concern spreading across her face.

"Oh, it's just this guy at the university has lost one of his tools that his friend apparently 'borrowed 'and he want's my help to lend him some of mine. I swear, that guy keeps his tools in perfect place and shape, but his friends always keep taking them!" Maya giggled. "But he's such an awesome person, and so are his friends! They may be called 'Nerds ', but his group of friends are a bunch of all ultra-cool geniuses.

"Really? Wait, why don't he just get some tools for himself?"

"Apparently, he once made a comment that my tools were 'top notch for the job ', meaning high quality, and as crazy as it sounds, I always keep my high quality and best made tools in a small safe in my office, wouldn't want people taking them now would we?" Maya stated with a smirk. "Anyway, there's a likely chance that I won't be able to come back here and watch the rest of the matches with you, so if the fight finishes for the day, just go home without me okay?"

"Got it" Tori quipped back.

"Right! gotta go! Bye!" Maya said her final greeting as she sprinted down the building's side stairs, leaving Tori alone on top of the building by herself.

"Well… if I'm gonna be here all day… might as well buy some food from the nearby store…"

Tori was riding her scooter on her way to the bot fights, her green strap bag filled with snacks for during the fight. It was getting darker which meant that less people were out on the streets, but the places where most people seem to be gathered at were the bot fight areas. Honestly though, the brunette loved to watch bot fights as much as her sister, but she would never think of participating in one.

The young brunette was too wrapped up in her random thoughts that she didn't see that someone was walking right in front of her, which resulted to crashing into the random stranger and falling off her scooter.

"Ow…" The stranger underneath her strained a groan.

"Oh, whoa, I am so sorry!" Tori apologized as she quickly got up and extended a hand to the stranger "I didn't see you there!" Well, to tell the truth, Tori probably did notice that the stranger was in front of her, but she probably was thinking too much to actually bother moving around, so as quickly as the teen she was, she covered up her little incident out of guilt.

"Nah, it's ok, I'm fine…"

When the stranger stood up, Tori noticed that the stranger was actually a guy "Oh wow, I actually bumped into a guy… geez that's embarrassing…" she thought to herself. Tori quickly gave a once over with the stranger so that she knew who she was dealing with. The guy looked to be somewhere around her age, a teen with messy and thick black hair. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie over his red shirt and grey pants. Ok… he seems harmless… and he looks like he was Japanese or half Japanese or something…

The guy started to look frantically around with a look of slight panic on his face. "What the? Where is it? Oh crab…"

"Hey, you okay?" The stranger looked up when Tori had called him out.

"Oh, uh ok… by any chance, have you seen a little robot with a yellow smiley face on it anywhere?"

"A…Robot?"

"Yeah… I kinda need it for a bot fight I'm going to tonight…"

"Ah, okay… I'll help you look for it…" Tori stated with a smile. Tori could afford to miss a few matches to help a person in need.

"Thanks…" The guy gave her a small smile. Tori started searching around on the curb, using her phone as a torch.

"So this robot… you say this robot's got a yellow smiley face on it?"

"Yeah!" The guy replied back.

"Hey! I think I found it!" The brunette called out as her hands closed around a small silver object. She examined the object in her hand.

"Wow… this is a robot? It's pretty small… maybe the guy is just joking about the bot fight part..." Tori's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a blaring noise and a pair of bright lights coming towards her. She then remembered that she was still standing in the middle of a road.

"Hey! Move over will ya?" The driver from the car yelled at her.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tori quickly apologized as she moved out of the way to let the driver pass. She walked over to the black haired stranger and handed him his 'robot'.

"Hey, thanks again!" He smiled at her, before his face turned into slight panic again.

"Ah! The bot fight!" He exclaimed as his hands flew up to his head in realization. He quickly took off in a hurry.

"Oh, and thanks!" He called out to her as he ran.

"Hey, don't mention it! Well actually, you've already mentioned it three times!" She yelled back jokingly. Tori could've sworn that she saw the guy shook his head before smirking right at her.

When the stranger had gone, Tori was left standing on the quiet street, reevaluating what had just happened.

….

…

..

"What a weird guy …" Was the first thing about the guy that came into her mind "But he seems like a pretty cool person though…" She giggled at her own comment before hopping back on her scooter and riding off to continue watching her bot fight matches.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

"What a weird guy …" Was the first thing about the guy that came into her mind "But he seems like a pretty cool person though…" She giggled at her own comment before hopping back on her scooter and riding off to continue watching her bot fight matches.

Tori had arrived back to her usual secret watch spot just in time before the second bot fight was ready to start. She immediately dug into her snacks as she kept close eye on the match.

Some of the contestants were new, fresh fighters who have little experience whatsoever. Some were actually well experience in this kind of thing and well… some contestants were just downright rough and mean. She saw the next contestants enter the ring, a really… well, um rather 'large 'looking guy wearing a light blue tracksuit and a teen girl with pink spiky hair in pigtails.

"Oh dear… him…" Tori whispered to herself. She recognized the large guy in the light blue tracksuit as a notorious gang leader and undefeated bot fighter Yama. That guy was just plain ruthless when it came to bot fights and he could easily wipe out a contestant in a matter of seconds. He just likes to make you think that you were gaining the upper hand, before showing his reckless robot fighting skills and crushing your hopes of winning to a pulp. To be honest, she wouldn't say that the girl would not be able to win… but when you're up against Yama… well, let's just say that there was a slim chance of beating him.

The match started and the crowed immediately starting cheering on the contestants, swapping bet money with each other at the same time. The two robots clashed at each other, the sound of metal clanging and scraping against metal. Yama's bot had managed to knock over the girl's bot, but she controlled it to get back up with no hesitation and returned the blow. Just as the girl's bot was closing in on the other, Yama quickly controlled his bot to grab hold of the other before taking out its razor arm and slicing the girl's robot to bits.

"Ouch… all of her hard work gone right there…" Tori winced in sympathy.

"The Winner, five total annihilation! Yama!" The host of the match declared as the crowd roared with victory and switched bet money with each other. The winner proudly took his money and stuffed it in his tracksuit.

"Who's next!? Who would like to step in the ring, with little Yama!?" He proudly declared to the crowd, with a hint of intimidation. Just the sight of watching Yama finish off the first robot, the contestants already thought of giving up on winning.

"Ooh, I bet nobody's going to stand up to him after 'That 'happened…" Tori stated to herself truthfully.

"Can I try?" a meek voice questioned.

"Oh… I was wrong…" Tori looked around to see where the voice was coming from when she saw the crowd parting to give way to the person who called out. Tori was shocked when she saw who the person was.

"Hey! That's the guy that I bumped into earlier! Out of all the bot fight areas, who knew that he would end up in this one?" the brunette gave a curious thought.

"I have a robot… I built it myself…" The messy haired teen took his robot out for all to see. It was the same small, smiley face robot that Tori had helped the guy find on the streets.

"Oh no… really kid? I thought he wasn't serious… as mean as it sounds, he will have a least likely chance in winning…. Well, he built it himself, so at least that's a plus… pretty good!"

Yama laughed at the tiny robot that the teen had presented, which the crowd began following suit. The all probably thought that the kid was probably joking and were teasing him for it.

"Beat it kid! House rules, you gotta pay to play…" The match host stated flatly.

"Oh! Uh… is this enough?" the boy piped up holding a handful of money.

"What's your name little boy?" Yama drawled in a sarcastic tone.

"Hiro… Hiro Hamada…" The boy answered in a slightly nervous way.

"Oh… so that's his name…"

"Prepare your bot! Zero!" Yama retorted loudly, followed by encouraging cheers.

The two contestants paid up their bets and set their bots down on the ring. Yama's menacing looking bot stood tall and proud while Hiro's tiny bot stood up for a few seconds before tilting over. Tori had to keep herself from face-palming herself. She watched as Yama sat down and made a menacing cracking sound as he stretched his neck muscles with Hiro following suit, but practically making a fake cracking sound with his tone of voice. Tori had to admit, she did giggle a little at this guy's attempt to look tough. He looks like a sweet and innocent looking guy though… to bad his hopes of winning would fall flat on its face… All she could do was probably pray that Hiro was as good with bots than he seems.

The match host took out her parasol and extended between the contestants, dividing them by different sides and slowly twirled it, signaling the beginning of the match.

"Two Bots enter… but one leaves…" She sneered. "Are you ready?" The crowed waited in anticipation "Fight!" She exclaimed again as she raised the parasol up into the air and the crowd roared.

Yama was quick to make the first move, marching his robot forward. Hiro's robot moved forward in an awkward swaying motion. Unfortunately, it's time was short lived as Yama's evil looking bot made a grab for the tiny thing and threw it up into the air. When the little robot began to fall, the larger robot took out its razor and sliced it two ways into three parts.

"Ouch! Now that's a quick finish if I ever saw one!" Tori winced. One quick glance at the guy's shocked expression actually made her feel sympathetic for him. The crowd started laughing along with Yama.

"T-that was my first fight!" Hiro exclaimed, slightly stuttering " C-can I go again?"

"No one likes a sore loser little boy!" Yama sneered as he motioned to collect his bet money before his expression darkened "Go home…"

Tori did feel a little bit angry at the large man's comment. Yes, he was a champion in the bot fight world, but seriously? That was quite rude!

"I got more money!" Hiro piped up as he showed Yama a new roll of bucks. The large man started to smirk at the boy's proposition. A new bet was placed as the two contestants prepared to have a rematch.

"Oh kid… you're in for it now…" Tori sighed. The only thing she could probably do was hope that the boy was actually better at this than he looks…

"Are you ready?" The host match called out again "Fight!"

Yama once again was the first to make a move. Tori noticed that Hiro's fallen robot had reassembled itself back to normal, it looked like it was never cut up in the first place.

"Wow… pretty impressive… not like the other bots I've seen before…"

"Megabot!" Hiro started to say as he extended his tiny controller, which Tori picked up was an 'advanced controls' mode. His expression suddenly turned mischievous and you could imagine a faint glint in his eyes.

"Destroy!" He finally said as he pressed a button on the controller which switched the robot's yellow smiley face to a red intimating face. Well, it was actually more cute than intimidating… but you get the picture. This made Yama confused as he began to wonder what the kid actually had up his sleeve.

Hiro's robot suddenly spun forward, almost catching the champion bot fighter off guard. He tried to make a swipe for the tiny bot, but the tiny bot's movement pattern somehow had changed. It was much faster and agile than its first mode. It dodged every attack that was thrown at it with ease, which started to get Yama in a state of panic as he fumbled with his controls. It's almost as if this robot has withered down his winning streak to mush, while the black haired teen on the opposite side sat there with an uninterested look on his face.

"What the- this guy is… actually good!" Tori commented out of surprise.

The smaller bot suddenly broke into three parts and began climbing its way up the larger bot. with one swift moved, one of the parts latched itself onto the arm of Yama's bot and twisted it off. The other two parts worked together to grab the detached arm and repeatedly jammed it at the other arm, breaking it off as a result. The parts finally got together as a whole bot again and proceeded to give small, but quick and effective punches to the larger bots head before changing its form to something snake like, wrapped itself around the bot's head until it popped off. Yama and his henchmen watched with utter shock as his prized bot fell and Hiro's bot jumped back to its side of the ring before changing to the yellow smiley face and giving a polite bow. At his point, Tori's mouth had dropped open is surprise and shock.

"No way… he just beated that undefeated champion of the bot world! And on his first fight too! This guy's amazing…" She thought. Hiro's expression turned relaxed as he picked up his bet money.

"No more little Yama…" He casually stated in a relaxed, but mocking tone. Yama one the other hand, couldn't believe what just happened.

"What!? This is not possible!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised as you are…beginners luck…" Hiro stated calmly. He didn't see the crowed starting to back away from the ring in fear and continued to mock the large man. "Wanna go again?" up to this point, Hiro looked up to see the undefeated champion glower over him with his group of henchmen by his side

"Yama?" He managed to squeak the name in fear. Before he got time to act, Hiro was dragged across the ring and slammed into a nearby wall, with Yama grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"No one messes with Yama!" The large man yelled angrily at his face before snatching Hiro's robot and walking away with it.

"Teach him a lesson!" he ordered his henchmen darkly. The henchmen started to move forward.

"Hey fellas… let's just talk about this…" Hiro chuckled nervously as he started to move backwards, but was stopped by the wall behind him. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared on the side of the alleyway as a red scooter barged into the scene.

"Hiro! Get on!" the driver called out.

"Tadashi!" Hiro was extremely happy that he came in the nick of time and without hesitation, jumped onto the red scooter. Before anyone could stop the boy, he was whisked away by the mysterious rescuer down the alley way.

"Whoa…" Tori was left speechless for the turn of events. She looked down below her secret spot and realized that Yama was still holding Hiro's robot. Feeling a sudden surge of anger within her, Tori was about to go down there and retrieve the robot from him, but the Megabot suddenly reactivated and started to attack it's 'Kidnapper' before zipping away.

"Long range control… Nice!" Tori commented with a giggle. The brunette's humour was short lived when she heard the sounds of sirens wailing in the distance, and the sound was getting closer with every second.

"Uh Oh… I need to get out of here now!" Tori quickly hopped onto her step scooter and pressed a secret button on the handles. The scooter started to rise above the ground, while transforming into its other form, a black hover-board with white circuit light patterns and electrical energy coursing through the circuits. Tori activated her gravity bracelets and with a stomp of her foot on the back of the board, powerful surges of electricity flowed to the back of the board and burst out through a power core engine in the form of blue flames, sending the hover board charging forward at extreme speed.

"That's it, I'm going home… wait scratch that, I'm gonna go see my sister and tell her everything!" Tori decided as she flew above the street buildings. She dodge every building and obstacle with great precision and ease. She had done extreme practicing on the board since a year ago on her thirteenth birthday.

It was a few minutes before Tori had arrived at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technolgy, the university where Maya worked at. She ran down the hallways and turned a corner, but she bumped into someone who happened to be walking in the same direction as her.

"Ah! Geez! What is with me and running into people?

"Oh crackers, I am so sorry! Um… what's your name?" Tori apologized as she helped the person up. The stranger turned around, revealing to be a long, blonde haired girl with green eyes and wearing an outfit number of pink and grey.

"Toni, Toni Kratt…"

"Toni! Yeah! I am so sorry! But I gotta go now!" Tori jerked her thumb to the other direction and took off.

After turning down corners of hallways, passing through what some people call ' The Nerd Lab ' and watching out for other people that she might bump into, Tori finally reached the front door of her sister's work studio. She fixed up her hair and adjusted her clothes to make herself look presentable before knocking on the door. Moments after, Maya opened the door and gave her sister a smile.

"Hey there! How did the bot fight go?"

"It was so cool! It was not like some the other bot fight's I've ever seen!" Tori exclaimed with excitement as she waltzed into the office.

"Really?" Maya smirked as she got back to her project "Tell me all about it while I'm tweaking things up here…" She added on as she got a screw driver from her desk.

"Well for starters, little Yama was there tonight!"

"Oh, him… that gang leader right?"

"Yeah… but anyway! Yama had beated most of the other contestants! But just when I thought that the match was over for the night, this kid showed up! And he was about my age! Can you believe it?" Tori threw her hands up in emphasis.

"Not really, there are a few kids your age that do attend bot fights sometimes…"

"I know, I know, but that's not all! He said that it was his first fight, but he beated Yama!"

"What!? No kidding!"

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting something here?"

The two sisters yelped in unison and quickly turned their directions to the office door. Tori held her hand to her chest, both shocked by the voice and her sister's yelp.

-Meanwhile-

"So… Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred…those are your friends back there? They're pretty unique… but pretty cool…" Hiro commented.

"Yeah, but they're geniuses, you can't beat that!" Tadashi replied back.

"Ha-ha, true…"

"Hey, before I bring you to my office, there's just one more person I want you to meet, she's actually a pretty cool person too, but she focuses on more into the gaming, technical and software kind of thing more than building robots."

"Really? Sounds cool"

"I've seen her work, it actually is cool…" Tadashi chuckled as he stopped in front of an office door before knocking gently. When nobody came to open the door, he took it as a sign that he was allowed to come in and motioned for his younger brother to walk beside him.

When the two brothers came inside, they saw that there were two people, girls to be exact having a conversation, with the younger girl leading on and the older girl listening while she was working on her project.

"…But just when I thought that the match was over for the night, this kid showed up! And he was about my age! Can you believe it?"

Hold on… Hiro sworn that he had heard that voice before…

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting something here?" Tadashi decided to pipe up. The two girls seemed to have not noticed that they were there, giving them a bit of a shock. The younger girl seemed to have taken most of the shock, since she was holding her hand to her chest.

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare the two of you!" Tadashi raised his hand up in a surrendered gesture.

"Oh it's ok! You're Tadashi Hamada right?" I'm Maya Kaneshiro! It's nice to meet you!" Maya came up and gave the older brother a handshake.

"Yeah, me too!"

"If you were wondering, that is my younger sister, Tori" Maya pointed to the young brunette sitting on a chair and eating from a packet of gummy bears.

"Oh, and this is my little brother, Hi-"

"Hey! It's you!" Before the older Hamada brother could finish his sentence, the brunette eating from the packet of gummy bears stood up and marched towards the young teen, causing him to jump a little at her sudden outburst. "You're the kid that I bumped into on the way to the bot fights! Hiro Hamada right?"

Yep, Hiro definitely remembered this girl.

"Yep! That's me… and you're the person that helped me to find my Megabot…" Hiro didn't mention the fact that he had remembered the girl by her Kiddie step scooter…

"Well, I know that my sister has already brought this up, but I'm Kotori Kaneshiro, but you can call me Tori!" She shook the boy's hand.

"And you already know my name, so I don't need to tell you anything…" Hiro chuckled.

"So this is boy that you were talking about!" Maya stated as she turned to face Hiro " My sister keeps saying that you were an amazing and stuff like that…"

"Hahaha… no I didn't! I mean, I wasn't talking about him too much…"

"Yeah, sure whatever you say…" Maya commented sarcastically and laughed as she watched her little sister fold her arms to her chest and gave her an annoyed look. Maya suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I bet you're both here to see my latest project!"

"Yeah, I was actually giving Hiro a tour of this place, he's already met a few people here…"

"Ah, Ok! Well Hiro, prepare to have your mind blown!" Maya declared proudly as she walked over to a small machine generator and took a pair of gloves and turned off the office room's lights.

"Hey Tori, wanna show them how this works?"

Tori's annoyed expression lit up as turned to see her sister turning on the generator. "Yeah! Sure" She took the gloves and put them on before walking to the centre of room and standing there, waiting for her next order.

"Wait, what is this exactly?" Hiro questioned out of curiosity.

"You'll see… Are you ready Tori?"

"Yeah! Light it up sis!"

"Coming up!" Maya declared as she pressed a red button. She turned to Hiro "Hey, do you like video games?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, do you like the fantasy genre? You know, dungeons, dragons, witches and wizards?"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool… I play them sometimes…"

"Ok, then you're going to love this!" Maya stated as she went to the side of the machine and twisted a big dial then pressing a green button. Suddenly, the generator released a small beam of green light towards the ceiling. Hiro noticed that the green light was spreading throughout the whole room, covering every single object, including the walls except for the generator machine.

"Ok, this is when it get awesome…" Maya added as she pressed a smaller button. Suddenly, the green colour of the light disappeared and was replaced with the setting of a mystical forest. Hiro's mouth was wide open in amazement as he looked around at his new surroundings. It looked so real, so alive, yet he knew that it was just a virtual setting. He even tried touching a nearby rock to prove that it was just a projector.

"It's like a Virtual reality mixed with video games... only better…" He whispered.

"Aha! That's not all!" Tori piped up as she walked to a stream that was programmed into the setting and dipped her hands in the water. What shocked Hiro the most was that when she moved her hand out of the stream, he could see a little pool of water in her hands. Even the water was trickling out of her hands.

"Whoa…"

"Yep! You can also manipulate your surroundings like you do in real life, but this only works if you where the gloves though… Oh Tori! I think an ogre coming! You've got three lives to defeat it! Good luck!" A life box and health energy bar appeared in front of her before disappearing again.

"What the, what ogre?" Hiro was utterly confused, but roaring sound of an otherworldly creature reverberating around the walls answered his question. Wow, even the audio quality here was amazing. A huge monster suddenly crashed through the forest trees and appeared in front of everyone in front view. Even if Hiro knew that it was just a virtual reality, he couldn't help himself from yelling in fear. He watched Tori waved her hand in the air and a magic wand suddenly appeared in her hands.

"What does that do now? Cast spells?" Hiro laughed. He didn't believe it, this whole thing was just too good to believe. The brunette turned to look at him and gave the black haired teen a smirk before waving her wand in the air and pointed it at the ogre. A blast of purple energy light shot out from the wand and had hit the ogre with great force that it almost toppled over. Hiro's mouth fell open for the second time as he tried to observe what had just happened. He was a genius, but he was questioning how this was possible.

"You wanna try? Quick, before the ogre makes an attack!" Tori exclaimed and took off the gloves and slid them onto Hiro's hands. C'mon, it's just like the video games that you play! Only, you are in it instead of your battle avatar! It's like the ultimate nerd dream!" Tori exclaimed with excitement as she gently pushed Hiro to the centre of the room. He didn't know what to do at first, but he decided to copy Tori's movements. He waved his hand in the air and a wand appeared in his palm. He then made a flicking motion and pointed the wand at the ogre, sending a huge and powerful beam of light at the ogre and sent it toppling over. He had defeated the monster in one strike.

"Hey! You're good at this!" Tori smiled as she took the gloves off him and gestured for Maya to turn off the machine and turn the lights back on.

"That was… Amazing!" The boy grinned, which caused the girl to giggle.

"Haha, see? An ultimate gamer's and nerd's dream!"

"Hey! That was great Maya! But I've got to bring my brother to see my project, that thing is awesome though!" Tadashi stated as he lead Hiro out the door.

"Oh, Ok! And thanks! You both can come see us anytime while we're here!"

"Will do! Bye!" The cap wearing man said as he closed the door behind him.

"So… that was the girl that you were talking about…"

"Yeah…"

"The same girl that you kept describing to me of her looks…"

….

….

"Wait dude, what are you implying bro?"

"Haha…nothing…"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously...

"So… that was the girl that you were talking about…"

"Yeah…"

"The same girl that you kept describing to me of her looks…"

….

….

"Wait dude, what are you implying bro?"

"Haha…nothing…"

-Meanwhile-

"That was great sis! We really gave them something to be amazed by!" Tori declared as she hugged Maya. "With an invention like that, you would be famous and popular!" She took her packet of gummy bears, threw one in the air and watched it land right in her mouth before eating it "And rich!" she added on "Oh! And you could also show off to everyone how good you are at the annual exhibition! You would be better than those other scientists!"

"That is true…" Maya replied before gently shaking her head "But I'm not doing this for the fame and popularity…"

"Huh? Then why are you inventing things then? Isn't that what everyone wants? Invent and make things to become famous and popular?" Tori questioned.

"Oh Tori…" Maya smiled and sighed as she gently patted her sister on the head before walking over to the studio window and gazing at the view outside.

"Do you know why some students get accepted and work here at this place?" She asked. Maya wasn't upset at Tori's statement, because there was no need to be. She was simply testing her younger sister

"Um… Is it because you're really smart?" Tori answered. It had to be obvious! After all, not just anyone gets accepted at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. People who have a high level of knowledge of robotics would get accepted here, and nearly all of them were all geniuses, and fortunately, Maya was one of them.

Maya giggled at the younger girl's attempted answer "Yeah that is partly true…" She started to say before turning to look at Tori again "But the reason why students are accepted here is because they want to change the world, make it a better place with the use of technology…" She smiled at her younger sister.

"Not for the motive of being popular, but for the benefit of helping other people…"

"I see… but don't get me wrong though, everyone wants to be popular for just a tiny bit… I mean, it makes sense…" Tori stated.

"Of course, but it's just… well, in my opinion, I like helping other people than being stuck in the spotlight… it's a nice feeling you know? To help people with a good motive… it's much better than being popular, but not helping or contributing to anything at all…"

"Oh…" Tori's comment faltered to a gentle tone as she gazed out the studio window.

"Hey… Maya… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

"Have I… been a help to you? Ever?"

"What? Of course! You always have been!"

"But… it's just… I felt like I've never done anything to help you sometimes, or even to anyone, I just help when I feel like I should… but you're still kind to me…"

"Aw, don't be silly Tori! You're my sister! I would always treat you kindly!"

"But I… never mind…"

"Oh, ok…" Maya replied before changing the subject "Hey, it's getting late, we should probably go home now…"

"Yeah…" Tori answered softly, before brushing off her thoughts and following her sister.

-A few days later-

The days had passed by so quickly. It was now Saturday and the two Kaneshiro sisters were at home and lazing about in the living room, watching some futuristic samurai, ninja television show.

"Hey Maya…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to complain, but it's quite boring here…"

"True… but ever since the police came and discovered the bot fight area that you went to, the bot fight people are hiding low, and there won't be any much bot fight matches to watch anyway for quite a while… well, not much GOOD bot fight matches…"

"Oh…"

The two were silent for a few long minutes, until Maya suddenly sat up.

"Hey, it's almost lunch right? Let's go and eat out somewhere!"

"That's actually a great idea! But… where exactly are we going to?"

"Ah, you're gonna love this place! They sell really good food there, and they make really amazing deserts! My friend Wasabi told me that he has been there once and apparently, Tadashi likes to go there too somehow. He also was the one who told me about the amazing doughnuts!"

"Oh! Cool! Hold on, let me get my bag!" Tori ran upstairs in a flash and came down in a few seconds with a dark orange strap bag slung around her shoulder. Maya was waiting for her outside.

"Uh hey, just wondering, what is this place called?" Tori questioned. Maya smiled as she turned to look at her sister.

"The Lucky Cat Café…"

-Later-

"Hey, this place is actually pretty cute! And you're right! The food here is good!"

"Hehe, I can agree with you on both statements…"

Tori and Maya had picked a table by the window of the Lucky Cat Café. There wasn't exactly much people there, nobody minded. The two sisters had already ordered their lunch, with Maya ordering a bowl of mushroom soup and bread and Tori ordering a large cheese and bacon quiche, with a doughnut on the side. Toni had started to take out a small notepad and pen from her white cardigan pocket and began to write something down.

There is a certain place where people coming from all places could meet. The place is always ever so busy, filled with the sounds of people bustling about or having conversations. These people who meet in this certain place could enjoy each other's company over breakfast or lunch, or even a brunch.

"Hey, are you writing a short story? About a café? Really?"

"What? I like writing down stories, I could write a short story about anything…. It's interesting… you know that!"

"It's ok! It's cool, I was only joking… but on another note, I like the stuff that you write, they're pretty good for someone your age… do the ideas just come out of your head just like that?" Maya questioned as she clicked her fingers to prove her point.

"Yeah… pretty much…."

"That's actually pretty amazing, even I don't come up with ideas that quick! I always have to plan it out first… but I wish I could come up with ideas so quickly like you…"

"Same here, I wish I could be an ultimate genius like you…"

"Well… that's not entirely true, but I agree with you on that…"

"Yep… hold on, I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom…"

"Got it…"

As Tori made her way to the bathroom, the gentle atmosphere of the café was disrupted as two voices were heard from the back area of the café. She later on recognized who the voices belonged to.

"Aw c'mon! Give it back!"

"Hiro, I know you've been working on your project for days now nonstop, but you gotta at least have time to loosen up and have a break!"

"Tadashi! This is serious! Give it back!" it seemed like he was trying to sound angry, but couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Nope!" followed by laughter.

The conversation was later on followed by a crashing noise and the sound of running footsteps getting closer to the front of the house, where the main café area was set. A few seconds later, a cry of victory had rang throughout the whole café.

"Hah! Got it! Try and stop me now Tadashi!"

Tori looked around to see where Hiro was, but before she had time to try and figure out where he was, she had noticed that the running footsteps sound was coming ever so close in her direction and turned to look on her left, only to be bowled over by an oncoming person, which she already identified as Hiro Hamada. Tori's whole body made contact with the wooden floor as she fell backwards with a loud thud, with Hiro falling over her. The impact had left her lying on the floor for a few seconds from shock.

"Uh…"

"Whoa, Oh my g- I am so sorry!" Hiro began stuttering as he began to help the girl up "Wait, It's you! Tori!"

Tori groaned, but managed to let out a small laugh "Hehe, I'm fine! I swear though! We always keep bumping into each other! Literally!" This made the male teen laugh at her comment.

"Yeah, maybe it's just a coincidence? No! I got it! It's fate!" And it was his turn to make the young brunette teen laugh.

"It's ok everyone! It's just a small accident! Get back to what you were doing!" and older feminine voice rang out. "Hiro! What happened here?!" A woman rushed over to the two and she crossed her arms in front of her chest before noticing the girl next to the black haired teen. "Oh! And who's this?" The woman's concerned expression faded and was replaced with amusement.

"Hey Aunt Cass! I was trying to get my micro bot parts that Tadashi STOLE from me, but I bumped into her on the way…" Hiro jerked his thumb at Tori's direction.

"Ah, Aunt Cass, this is Kotori Kaneshiro, Kotori, this is my Aunt Cass…" Hiro had introduced the two to each other.

"Hello! Oh it's a pleasure to meet you!" The woman reached out to Tori's hand and gently shook it.

"Me too!" Tori returned the greeting politely with a smile. "But you can call me Tori if you want Ms, nearly everyone calls me that!"

"Really? But Kotori is such a pretty name though! Would you mind if I call you that instead?"

"No, not at all! I'm fine with it!" Tori replied. Aunt Cass had turned her attention back to her nephew.

"So Hiro, how did you meet her? The woman was definitely interested in her younger nephew's new friend, and it was actually a girl!

"Ah, remember the time when I… uh… got out of the bot fights with Tadashi a few days ago?" Hiro scratched the back of his neck with a slight guilty expression as he remembered the incident.

"Uh huh…"

"Well… It turns out that Kotori was somehow there as well, but she was just watching the bot fights instead of taking part and betting on matches, and I also met her at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology when Tadashi took me there for a tour, her older sister works there too…"

"Wow! That's nice! Are you a robotics genius like Hiro then?" Aunt Cass joked.

"Uh, I'm not really into robotics much… I'm more of a writer, a story writer to be specific… I just like creative writing in general…"

"Oh, a writing genius!" Aunt Cass attempted to joke again.

"Um… you could say that…" Tori could feel her face grow warm from the compliments that she was receiving.

"Well, it's was nice meeting you Kotori, but I hope you don't mind, but I need to get back to work!" Aunt Cass smiled.

"Oh! Sure! No problem at all!" Tori commented as Aunt Cass gave a small wave and went back to work.

"Wow, your Aunt is such a nice person!"

"Yeah… but you better watch out thought, she can be a bit scary when she's angry thought, and she goes into this mode where she tries to eat all the food in the café when she's angry or stressed, even when she's on a diet…" This earned a laugh from the girl.

"Hey! Tori!" Tori turned around to see that it was Maya calling out to her. "Do you want to take this doughnut and savoury muffin home for later?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Tori replied back before turning her attention back to Hiro.

"Well, I better go now…"

"Ok, Bye!"

"Bye… w-wait!" Tori stopped Hiro before she got to walk away "Just to make sure that we both don't bump into each other unexpectedly again, is there a possible chance that we actually might see each other again?"

"I dunno… Maybe…" The spiky haired teen smirked as she shrugged his shoulders " But after bumping into each other for what, three times, there's gonna be a likely chance of us meeting up again at some point…"

"Haha! Yeah, that's true… well I gotta go now! See ya sometimes!" Tori

"Yeah! See ya!" Hiro waved back to Tori as he watched her leave the café. He started to walk to the back of the café to where his room was, but he was suddenly stopped when he heard Aunt Cass talking about something.

"Wow Hiro! She is so sweet!" He could tell that she was talking about Tori "Okay, be honest with me, is she you're first new girlfriend?"

"What!?" Hiro was taken aback by his Aunt's comment. "No! She's not my girlfriend or anything! I only just met her a few days ago!" Seriously, anyone would know that someone could not just simply be your girlfriend or boyfriend when you just met them!

"Oh… so she's just a new friend?"

"Well, yeah… but I don't know if she thinks me of a friend or something, I don't know what she thinks…"

"Ok then… well I'll just leave you alone now…don't cause any more trouble again today okay?"

"Sure Aunt Cass…"

Hiro was left standing in the middle of the hallway, going over his thoughts about the conversation he just had.

"I wonder if Kotori does think of me as a friend… but honestly though, were going to be friends at some point if we keep bumping into each other… so it's pretty hard to avoid that…" He found himself starting to smile for some reason as he made his way upstairs to his room where he would be working on his PROJECT.


End file.
